Almost everybody today owns and uses some kind of mobile communication device, such as a mobile phone, a portable digital assistant, a netbook, or a laptop computer, in their everyday life. These devices consist of both electronic and mechanical parts, and although the development of the electronic parts has progressed quite rapidly, the development of the mechanical parts has not. The mechanical solutions used in today's mobile communication device for moving parts, such as hatches, slide out keyboards, movable displays, etc., are still crude and bulky. Thus, the need for more elaborate mechanical solutions for moving parts in today's mobile communication devices are highly sought for.